


Surprises and Vacations

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean having a conversation sitting at a table. Gabriel walks by and Sam uses his Sasquatch arms to pick him up and sit him on his lap. Right in front of Dean, who is like, WTF, did I miss something? Sam is all like, oh right, I forgot to tell you, me and Gabriel are together. And since the apocalypse is over, Gabriel decides to take him on a romantic vacation. Combo of two prompts I found. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean is Surprised

The apocalypse has been averted, but that didn’t mean that the hunting stopped. Just meant that Lucifer was back in his cage, doing whatever he did there. There were still demons of all sorts out there, which meant for at least the time being, the Winchesters still had a job to do.

-+-+

“Believe me, I have no idea.” Dean said, slamming the books shut. He and Sam were sitting in the middle of some motel in the middle of Montana. People were showing up at the morgue without their livers and lower intestines, and the research was going nowhere.

                “Well, there’s bound to be something in these books that’ll point us in the right direction.” Sam sighed, taking a drink of the coffee that was sitting next to him.

                “I don’t know about you Sam, but I am due for a break.” Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala out of the pile of books, newspapers, and other bits of research material in the middle of the table. “I’m making a store run. You want anything?”

                Sam thought for a minute. “A bag of M&Ms. And we’re running low on rock salt.”

                “You want a bag of M&Ms? Wow, what’s wrong with you?” Dean said with a chuckle.

                “Who says I can’t eat something that isn’t good for me on occasion?” Sam tossed a wadded up piece of paper at Dean.

                “Whatever, whatever. I’ll get you your M&Ms.” Dean said as he headed out the door.

                By the time Dean came back about half an hour later, Sam was stretched out on his bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. Dean tosses a small bag at his head, but Sam managed to catch it before it made contact. “Dude, these are Skittles.”

                “Remember that time you got me cake instead of pie?” Dean asked, tossing the bigger bag on the table.

                “Yeah, why?” Sam asked, setting the Skittles on the side table.

                “Same thing.”

                Sam replied with a bitch-face, before the both of them turned towards the door, hearing the sound of wing beats.

                Gabriel stood there, twirling a Tootsie Pop in his fingers. “So, what are my favorite two hunters doing today?”

                Sam’s face brightened at the sight of the archangel. “Taking a break. Still haven’t found out what monster takes out peoples livers and intestines, leaving everything else behind.”

                Gabriel eyed the Skittles that Sam had set aside and moved to grab them. He nearly fell over when Sam reached over and pulled Gabriel down into his lap by the waist. He gave him a peck on the cheek. “If you want them, you could have just asked, you know?”

                Dean just stood there, staring at his brother. A look of confusion crossed his face. “Um..Sam, would you please explain to me what is going on?”

                Sam turned to face his brother. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Gabriel and I, uh, we’ve been going out for a while.”

                “Seriously Sam? With Gabriel?” Dean asked, scratching his head.

                “Not anything different than what you’ve got going on with my brother Dean-o.” Gabriel said with a smirk. “Or would anyway if you actually manned up.”

                “I don’t have any-“

                Sam cut him off. “Please Dean, it’s so obvious that you have the hots for Castiel. All that weird eye-sex Is getting really annoying.”

                “Yeah, move on to the real sex!” Gabriel added.

                “Nope, plan on doing that to your brother later tonight.” Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows.

                Sam buried his head in Gabriel’s neck, not actually believing his angel actually said that to his brother. “So Dean…Are you ok with this?”

                “I don’t entirely like it, but there’s nothing I can do to stop you, is there?” Dean said, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

                “Nope. Nothing short of killing me, and with our track record, I would be back inside of a week.” Sam said with a laugh.

                “Well, since I plan on doing several unholy things to your brother tonight, I saw we get out of here and leave you with a few brain cells left.” Gabriel said. He raised a hand and snapped, both him and Sam disappearing from the room.

**\---‘Meanwhile’ (sorta)--- Some badly written mini-Destiel-ness!**

A few hours after Sam and Gabriel had disappeared, Dean was cuddled up next to his own angel on his bed.

                “Do you think we should tell Sam and Gabriel about us Cas?”

 

-TBC in ‘Vacation’-

 

 


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel's vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPIC FAIL at this

Next thing Sam knew, he and Gabriel were together on a bed in a rather large room.

“Where exactly are we now Gabriel?” Sam said, looking around.

Gabriel walked with Sam over to the giant window, and threw open the curtains. Sam could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. “Paris. Figured you deserved a little vacation since my big brother is all nice and safe in the Pit.” Gabriel said. “Or if you want to go somewhere else, your wish is my command. London, Beijing, or even some no-name town in the middle of Turkey.”

“Paris is ok. I’ve always wanted to come here.” Sam said, snuggling in close to Gabriel. “Do you want to do anything in particular?”

“Well, there were those ‘unholy things’ I mentioned to your brother,” Gabriel said grinning. “and if you have no objection…”

Sam pulled Gabriel down into a kiss. “Why don’t you shut up and get at it?”

They slowly moved together, taking each other’s clothes off and reveling in the skin to skin contact that they had been missing recently. Gabriel nipped at Sam’s ears, knowing it set the Hunter off. Sam drug his nails down Gabriel’s back, focusing on the area between his shoulder blades where the angel’s wings would be. Gabriel gasped, his nails making crescent shaped marks on Sam’s hips.

“Damn Sam. Missed being with you so much.” Gabriel said breathlessly.

“I know Gabe.” Sam said. “I missed this too.” He started kissing down the side of Gabriel’s neck. “Can I…Can I see them?

Gabriel closed his eyes for a second, and the next a pair of giant wings unfurled on the bed beneath him. They were white, with slight tinges of color at the tips of each feather. They were twitching slightly, the colors shifting with each movement. The smell of mint and chocolate, a smell uniquely Gabriel filled the room.

Sam reached out with a hand to touch them, but stopped short. “Is this ok?”

Gabriel looked at Sam, his eyes twinkling with a bit of his Grace behind them. “Of course it is. But there’s something I want you to know first…”

A concerned look crossed Sam’s face. “What is it?”

“It’s just that…For angels, our wings are the most intimate part of ourselves. The only other person that would be allowed to touch my wings is my mate.” Gabriel said, staring into Sam’s eyes. “And I don’t…I mean…”he hesitated.

“Are you…Asking me to be your mate?” Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. “I love you Sam, just as much as I love my Father. I have never considered being mated to anyone before. Then when I met you, I found the one that I would consider being with.”

Sam looked at Gabriel, and found nothing to indicate that his angel was not serious. All he could find was love. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. He knew Gabriel loved him, but asking him to be his mate? He couldn’t believe it.

“I love you too Gabriel, more than I ever thought I could.” He said, his voice shaking. “You’ve been there for me, and it’s...”

He reached up to Sam’s face to wipe away the tears. He could feel the things Sam couldn’t find the words to say. A hand found his way to his hair, pulling him in closer for a kiss. It was full of the promises for the future and the love that they shared. The other hand settled on his hip. “Are you sure that you want this Sam? Once we do this, you will be mine, body and soul, and I will belong to you as well.”

“You can read my mind Gabriel, so you know how much I want this. “ His hands started slowly carding through Gabriel’s wings, gently tugging, causing Gabriel to moan softly.

Gabriel kissed Sam harder, his hand heating up with his Grace. He gasped when Sam hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing his wings to shake even more. “Wow Sam, you have some magic fingers of your own.”     




“If you say so.” Sam grinned. He bent down, kissing the tops of Gabriel’s wings while his hands roamed their way through the rest of the feathers.

Gabriel was letting loose a string of words, some of them Enochian, others in languages that Sam couldn’t understand. “Sam, when I tell you to, close your eyes, ok?”

He nodded, and worked his way to the middle of Gabriel’s back and pressed down, causing Gabriel’s wings to flare out.

Sam barely had a chance to close his eyes. Even then, he could see a bright light fill the room. He felt Gabriel’s Grace flowing through his body, wrapping its way around his soul, working its way into the little cracks and holes Sam didn’t know was there. A few seconds later, the light faded and Sam opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision

Both of them lay there, out of breath. Gabriel’s wings shimmered, then disappeared back to wherever he kept them when they weren’t out. Sam looked down at his left hip, watching Gabriel trace along the edges, sending small jolts of sensation through Sam’s body. Gabriel nuzzled him under his chin.

 _“There ya go, we’re angel married now. Only bad thing is now that I have Dean as a brother-in-law.”_ Sam heard in his mind.

Sam chuckled, poking Gabriel in the side. “I guess romantic moments are lost on you, aren’t they?”       





	3. Update type thing

I think I will eventually come back and add on to this, at the very least one more chapter. But Im horrible at actually doing that, so lets see how that goes, ok?


End file.
